jelsa love story ft rapunzel
by aleelee
Summary: Elsa and Anna Arendelle started of their Junior year at a new high school. Elsa had planned on focusing on school and Anna was always of with some guys. Elsa then meets charming Jack Frost and they both feel this connection between each other but somethings aren't meant to be... or are they?
1. CHAPTER 1: FIRST DAY

**Hi this is my very first fanfic. so i hope you like it :)**

**i don't own frozen, rise of the guardians, tangled, brave or how to train your dragon. **

**please leave a review if you want me to change anything or if you have any ideas for the story.**

**ELSA:**

"i'm so nervous." i said to my sister, who sitting on the seat next to me.

"you'll be fine, elsa"

Easy for her to say, she's never afraid of anything. Everyone always wants to be her friend. I'm a way different from her, let's just say that I'm not as outgoing as her. Me and my sister don't even look alike besides our petite nose and cute grin but besides that I have platinum blonde hair and my sister has strawberry blonde hair, also I'm slightly more pale than her.

"All i need to do is pass and i'll be fine." I said to myself, " no distractions."

Anna ran out of the car screaming "oh my gosh! i love it!"

I walked out of the car and saw everyone didn't notice Anna's scream. They were all busy with their own stuff I guess. I grabbed my school bag out of the trunk and started walking to class with Anna. As we walked down the halls a cute guy with brown hair and hazel eyes waved at Anna, he had a warm grin and was lanky looking. I nudged my sister when she waved back,

"ow" she said while smirking. I just giggled at her; first day of school and she already found a guy who thought she was cute.

As I walked into my english honors class with Anna, i followed her to the back of the classroom. When I walked in I saw a cute guy with almost the same color hair as mine but his was a tad bit more white. He didn't break eye contact with me until the girl next to him swatted his arm with her hand. I sat at my seat and the teacher introduced me and Anna to the class. When class was over the white haired guy came over and introduced himself

"Hey, welcome to Ridgewood High." he said with a grin,

"thanks, my names Anna and this is Elsa." Anna exclaimed while nudging me I didn't even notice that I was staring off into space.

"Oh... umm... thanks, I'm Elsa." right as I said that I wanted to take it back. "I mean, hi because Anna, my sister already said that... so... yeah..." the guy smiled and turned around to leave, but then he turned around for a second

"oh and by the way I'm Jack, Jack Frost." he winked at me and left, leaving me surprised. Wow what a tool thing to do, typical pretty boy. But he is pretty cute, just being honest here.

"Ooooo, elsie welsie has a crushy wushy." Anna teased.

"For a student in English Honors, your English is terrible." I remarked. Anna just ignored me though and continued taunting.

**JACK:**

god she's cute, I thought to myself while I walked to my next class which was p.e.. I met up with my buddy, Hiccup. I told him about Elsa and how I felt some sort of connection. Even though we just met and all.

"Man you've got it bad" he told me

"wow thanks fro your help, what would i do without you really" I said in a sarcastic voice. _Seriously bro can you at least try and help me out here?_

Then Hiccup said "So... what about Rapunzel?"

"I know, I could never do that to her, she's to sweet and nice." I said, trying to convince myself more than Hiccup. I sighed and shot the basketball into the hoop.

**ELSA:**

"Well, I managed to survive the first day of school." I said to Anna as I carried my textbooks onto the kitchen table."I have a crap load of homework, ugghhhh..." I said.

"Well, i have a crap load of phone numbers." Anna said while she dropped pieces of binder paper and her phone on the table. I grabbed a few of the numbers and saw the names Hans, Pitch, and Ryan. I was surprised to see that she got 5 phone numbers in one day.

"So where's your homework" I said while examining all the numbers.

"Well I met this nerdy guy in science and he said he could do my homework for me." Anna said while biting into an apple.

"Seriously?" I asked while raising one eyebrow.

"No, i'm not stupid. I can do my own homework." Anna said rolling her eyes at me.

"My homework is in my bag, by my bed." she said while rummaging in the fridge to find the chocolate ice cream.

"Where's the ice cream?" Anna asked.

I looked up from my homework and giggled "I didn't hide it, if that's what you're thinking." I lied. I am a terrible liar because in seconds she was chasing me around the house for the location of the ice cream with her spoon help in her hands as if they were her weapon.

**ANNA:**

I looked at the clock next to my bed it was 2:00 a.m. I had 3 messages pop up on my phone two from Hans and one from Pitch.

_Well looky looky two boys just can't get enough of the ol' Anna over here_. I joked to myself. I'm hungry...

"Ouch" I whispered.

"Shoot." I tripped over my bag... "Ohhh nooo, I didn't do my homework shiz." I said to myself

"hmmm... well Elsa is sleeping and her bag is wide open so I guess I should just borrow her homework for a sec." I stayed up till 4 doing homework but I finished. "This is gonna be a long school year."

**IF YOU WANT A MOVIE ABOUT JELSA LOOK FOR THE PETITION IN THE REVIEWS OF THIS STORY**


	2. CHAPTER 2: NEW FRIENDS

ELSA:

I woke up to the sound of Anna snoring. "uggghhh..." I threw a pillow at her so she'd stop, but she just tossed it away like it was nothing. "Jeez anna you act like you haven't slept in years." I told her but she still didn't wake up. "ugh, ok i might as well get ready for school."

I combed my hair and put it into a side braid and threw on a blue tank top with some skinny jeans and a dark blue jacket. I went to brush my teeth and heard Anna waking up. I went to get the ice cream out of the fridge and ate it in front of Anna. She got up immediately and snatched the ice cream out of my hands. I laughed and slipped my converse on, then I grabbed my bag, since anna wasn't nearly ready for school I just decided to drive myself.

I pulled up into the parking lot at school and headed into the library I sat on a table alone. I had no idea what to do, I finished my homework and I didn't feel like reading, so I just played with my phone to kill time. After 10 minutes of hilarious vines, instagram, and cute videos of cats I got bored... again. I looked up at the clock, 7:30. Well guess I should start heading to my first period.

I started walking out then i got a text from Anna.

A: where'd you go?

E: i'm already at school just ask dad to take you here

A: can i take the sports car?

E: you can't drive yet

A: fine, I tried

As i was texting her I bumped into this girl with really long blonde hair while she was walking with some red head.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I apologized and quickly stepped back.

"Obviously" the red headed girl said while rolling her eyes.

"Ignore my friend she's just moody" the blonde girl stuck her tongue out at the red head. "I'm Rapunzel, and my red headed friend over here is Merida." she said gesturing to both of them.

"Nice to meet you"I replied politely "My name's Elsa."

"Are you alone? You should hang with us." said Rapunzel. 

"Actually, I was just about to" I started but was cut of a second later

"Great! A new edition to the group!" she shouted and smiled to me and Merida.

They started walking back to the library and it was kinda awkward. They just talked about school and gossip, while I stayed in the back just eavesdropping and examined how they dressed. Rapunzel wore a pink cami with a purple skirt and some cute flats with bows on topM merida wore jean shorts, a green sweater and a white tank top underneath and she wore brown boots and clip held her orange wild hair into place.

when we got to the library Rapunzel ran into jack's arms and she kissed him. "huh?" i said out loud "that's jack frost, rapunzel's boyfriend, they were going out for about a year now." merida explained. "oh" was all i could manage. "well i gotta go-" i started saying but Rapunzel yelled

"Hey elsa come meet my boyfriend."

"Hey I know you." Jack smiled and pointed at me.

"You do?" me and Rapunzel said simultaneously.

"Yeah you're in English honors with me." Jack said then he motioned a group of people towards us. "Okay meet the group." Jack started naming and pointing at people, well more like gesturing to them. "This guy is my best friend Hiccup. This is Kristoff, then there's Meg, Sofia, and Ariel."

"Wow, um, hi I'm Elsa" I said feeling nervous, I didn't really expect to make new friends on the second day.

"I love your hair, it kinda looks like Jack's." Ariel looked back and forth between me and Jack "but yours is way nicer." I blushed and hoped no one would notice.

"Hey I have perfectly nice hair." Jack retorted.

"mhmm." Ariel just hummed in disapproval. I giggled at Ariel's behavior and Jack just looked at me funny.

"What's wrong with my hair? I happen to think it's very nice." Jack said matter of factly.

"Nothing." Ariel played with here nails, still not making eye contact with Jack.

"Hah." Jack exclaimed in what he thought was victory. And as he was walking away Ariel said,

"It's just that Elsa rocks it better than you." she examined her nails and blew the very tips of them as if she just fired a gun.

My face was almost completely red by then because Jack was just frozen with his jaw dropped and Ariel was grinning like the cheshire cat. I almost lost control of my laughter for a second, hat would've been embarrassing.

Anna entered the library and Rapunzel saw her and started walking towards her fast as I followed, trying to cool myself down from Ariel and Jack's arguement.

"Anna it's about time you showed up, lemme introduce you to the new girl in our group." she said pointing at me and she just burst out laughing. Rapunzel looked at her weird ,then I started laughing.

"um, she's my little sister." I informed her and started walking back with to the library with them. Jack and Ariel were now arguing, well it was mostly Jack and Ariel was just nodding along making him even more frustrated. He's cute when he's mad... not that I lke him, because that would be wrong and bad...

"What's their deal?" Anna gestured towards Jack and Ariel.

"Don't ask." I sighed.

RAPUNZEL:

_Elsa seems nice I thought to myself_, I turned around and saw her chatting with Hiccup, they were laughing and having fun. I turned to Jack, "Hey do you think Hiccup and Elsa would hit it off?" I asked.

He turned around, laughed and said "I doubt that she'd go for him, I think he matches more with Merida." he looked to me again and I had one eyebrow raised. He laughed and said "What? Not a good idea?"

"You know that Merida has no interest in Hiccup" I smiled sweetly, and the bell rang "oh better get to Mrs. Tooth's class." I grabbed my bag and kissed Jack on the cheek.

ANNA:

"So, Jack Frost, huh?" I asked Punzie, and nudged her lightly. If I'm being completely honest they are not perfect for each other.

"Well, he's a sweet guy and he is nice and stuff." punzie said cooly while tossing some of her blonde hair behind her. "He's great and all but he's kinda boring." she sighed "all he talks about is hockey and snowboarding and all that sports stuff." she said while rolling her eyes. _You guys have nothing in common! _i wanted to say it so bad but I swallowed it and smiled and nodded.

"Did you say snowboarding?!" Elsa pipped up from behind... but Elsa and Jack have a few things in common and I'm not just talking about their hair color. "Sorry i just- I kinda grew up with snowboarding and ice skating too actually..." Elsa said cheerfully.

I laughed at my big sis, _oh dear sister I'm so setting you up with Jack. Well, if Punzie and Jack don't work out._ "Wait can you teach me how to snowboard?" Punzie asked Elsa.

"What about jack? He could teach you?" Elsa replied politely.

"Yea, he tried one time but I fell so many times and he just laughs at me." Punzie said angrily.

"Well, okay-" Elsa started but I cut her off and like the great sister I am I made negotiations with people, but this was for her benefit so I'm doing actual good.

"She'll do it if you get Jack to let her use the hockey rink so she can practice skating for free." I smirked, and Jack will be with Elsa the whole time and bada bing bada boom they finally gain more feeling towards each other. Or at least I hoped.

"Done." Punzie said and we walked into Mrs. Tooth's class.

ELSA:

this is great, i get to practice my skating techniques I thought to myself as I walked with Merida and Anna to the cafeteria.

"Oh, I love your boots." said Anna

"I'll let you borrow them some day." Merida shrugged.

Anna accidentally bumped into this guy and dropped her books, "oh i'm sorry." she began apologizing but when she looked back up at his face, it was a cliche moment until she said this

"damn you're hot!"

I started laughing my ass off. Merida was laughing at me because I looked ridiculous.

"Wait did I just say that out loud?" she asked while her cheeks started to turn a rosy pink, which made me laugh even harder.

"It's cool" he winked at her then he said "text me later"

"You're cool..." Anna replied while she was in her dreamland. Oh Anna I have so much second hand embarrassment for you.

"Wait that was Hans... Hans isles." Merida said, " You should stay clear of him,I'm warning you now he's a hot mess."

"He seems like a fine guy to me" said Anna while she twirled one of her braids.

"Well-" Merida started but Punzie cut her off when she yelled "Hey guys!"

she ran towards us with her arms clinging on to Jack, "Hey Elsa, my amazing boyfriend said he'll let you use the hockey rink." she kissed him on the cheek and sat down across from me and Anna.

"Oh thanks, I really need to practice more, it means a lot." I said.

"No problem." said Jack. "K see ya tomorrow at 3?"

"yea 3 is good" I answered back.

"Can I tag along with you and Punzie for her snowboarding lesson?" he asked

"Oh, sure why not" I smiled like it was nothing. I'm going to have an eventful weekend.


	3. CHAPTER 3: SNOWBOARDING

**ELSA:**

"What should I wear today?" I asked anna while she but on her lip gloss.

"It'll be super cold and you wanna stay warm, but you don't wanna be like up to your neck in scarves, and you gotta look cute." she said quickly.

"okay then... hmmm... maybe this." I pulled out my dark blue beanie, my black snowboarding pants and a blue sweater and I'll bring my extra jacket just in case.

"So, how do I look?" I said while I stood up from lacing up my black snow boots.

"Nice." she said while slipping on her pink flats. I looked at what she was wearing, skinny jeans with a white, creamy, flowing tank top.

"Um don't ya think that your gonna be cold in that?" I asked while raising a brow.

"Well, I'm not going with you and Punzie snowboarding." she said

"What?" I asked

"Well, you know that guy, Hans Isles. Yeah he asked us to go to his party and yea." she explained.

"Didn't Merida say that he's bad news?" I cant let my own sister go to a party unsupervised what if that hans guy is a douchebag?

"Don't worry that's why Merida will come with me." she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not driving you there." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay cause Merida will pick me up." she continued putting her make up on.

"Fine, but don't get into trouble or anything, I gotta go k?" i said, "kk, see ya later."

_**AT THE SNOWBOARDING PARK:**_

"Well they're not here yet so I guess I could practice." I grabbed my "never summer raven" and started practicing

First I tried an ollie, ok there something easy. Okay let's try a 360, woo-hoo! still got it ok now a 720, I spinned around in two complete circles. bam! I am awesome, okay now time for something a little more complicated, a superman front flip followed by a misty flip. i forgot how great it was to snowboard, landed and breathed in the nice cold air. Then I saw Punzie and Jack watching me with their jaws dropped.

"You have to teach me that!" punzie yelled in excitment.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Jack asked. He was clearly amazed by me.

"Well it took a lot of practice but you really gotta love it." I smiled at him and turned to Punzie

"ok so the most basic skill, is an ollie." I said while helping her put on her snowboard.

Jack scoffed "She couldn't even do that move" he said "this might take a while."

Punzie stuck her tongue out "shut up."

I laughed "okay, an ollie is easy all you have to do is spring the tail of your snowboard and launch into the air." I grabbed my snowboard and put it back on. "okay like this." I said while showing her how.

"ok so like this?" she asked then tried to do it she jumped in the air. Jack laughed, but we ignored him

"umm, good try but not really. Here try relaxing a bit. You got this." I said encouragingly. She did it after her 4th try, "Awesome" i said, wow she got that pretty fast

"Wait how were you able to teach her an ollie and not me?" jack asked.

"Because she is a good teacher and has patience unlike some people" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys no fighting how bout we do some fun freestyle snowboarding?" I said with a smile

"ok but I bet I could beat you to a freestyle contest." Jack said to me.

"oh really?" I asked while raising my eyebrows "Do I hear a challenge coming on?" I said.

"Bring it on!" he said grinning.

Punzie just sat on the side with hot cocoa "idiot" she said while taking a sip from her hot cocoa.

"ok I'll take it easy on you, okay elsie welsie." he said teasingly. He annoyed me so much ugh, but that cute grin of his makes it impossible to hate him.

"yea, don't hurt yourself while trying to keep with me." I said while slipping away from him.

"Woah I take it back, your going down!" he called after me. I laughed and started to spin into a 360 when I landed Jack said "pfftt... amateur... step aside and watch the master."

"Where? I'd like to meet him." I said jokingly and laughed. He grinned and started to do a laid-out back flip.

"Boom! Beat that." he said, he has no idea what he is up against,

"Watch and learn frost." I put my goggles and started with a simple nose blunt stall, then a 180 followed by a 360 and ended with a misty flip. I landed and found Jack staring in amazement.

"How the hell?!" he shouted in confusion.

"It's cause she's better than you." Punzie said as she came up from behind smiling.

"Haha thanks." I said while taking off my snowboard.

"Anna said you were like a champion in snowboarding." she said

Oh shit, Anna! oh no she's at hans party what if something happens, I can't go to a party looking like this. "ummmm... hey Punzie do you by any chance have any extra clothes?" I asked hoping that it wasn't something to girly.

"Oh sure never leave home without an extra outfit. and why do you need it?" she asked.

"Anna went to a party at hans isles house." I said looking at the ground.

"WHAT!" Jack and Punzie said in unison.

"I tried to tell her not to go but she went ahead and went with Merida." I exclaimed

"We have to go get her." Punzie said "c'mon hurry. Get in the car." she said hurriedly.

**ANNA:**

When we pulled up in front of Hans house, I knew there was no going back. Maybe Elsa was right this might've been a bad idea. No! Elsa isn't always right maybe Hans is a nice guy and yeah, totally ok. I adjusted my tank top and grabbed my leather jacket from the back seat. "I'm good lets go." I told Merida coolly. I looked at her outfit, a black crop top that said misfits, black short shorts, and high heeled boots. and her wild orange hair was let loose.

"Ummm... do I look okay." i didn't know this was a slutty party.

"Hmmm... I can help you with that." she said, "Okay lets do this." she ripped my pants so it was just short shorts, then she was going to rip my top so it would show my belly

"No not the top!" I begged.

"Ugh fine" she said while taking my hair out of it's bun and fluffing it up a little. "Ok take off those flats." She grabbed black boots from the back of the car and another crop top like the one she was wearing but it said don't waste my time. "Okay that top your wearing and flats are to fancy for a party like this." she gave me the boots and crop top. I put it on in the car and came out looking like different person. "Now your ready." she nodded in approval.

"Okay let's go." I said excitedly cause damn I look awesome.

When I got into the house it looked like everyone already had their drink. Cause people were making out in corners, playing spin the bottle, some people were even twerking on the wall and on each other.

"Wow... umm... don't you think this a little crazy." I said to Merida but she wasn't with me anymore. Oh great, now I'm alone. I walked around a couple making out and managed to go to find the bathroom, and there were two people making out in the shower. I showed myself out and banged into someone.

"Ouch! hey watch it!" I said while brushing myself off. "Woah, sorry... heyyy Anna! You made is! I was looking all you over for!" he said "Oh hey yeah your hans yeah, you look drunk." I laughed.

"Here I think you need a drink." he gave me one of his beers. "This tastes terrible" I said as he grabbed me by the waist and motioned me to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" he said smiling like an idiot.

"Absolutely." I said and finished my beer. We danced for about an hour and we started talking about school stuff and life.

"Anna, you get me." he said while taking another shot of tequila.

"And I also get that you're drunk." I laughed at him

"Here, come with me." he grabbed my hadn and walked me through the crowd and up the stairs.

"Where we going?" I said while taking more sips of my beer. He went inside a room and closed the door

"This is my bedroom." he said

"oh" was all I could say. He laid down on his back on his bed

"Ugh I think I had my share of alcohol. My head is freakin spinning like hell." he said while putting his hands on his head.

"Oh here let me get you a wet towel and something to drink." I grabbed a cup and got some water from the sink and made a hot towel for him. "Here" I gave him the water and sat on the bed next to him. I put the towel on his head "Better?" I asked he nodded and grabbed the back of my neck and moved his lips towards mine. At first it was an innocent kiss then it got a little heated. He started to put his hands in my shorts and that's where I had to draw the line. I pulled away and said "No... I'm not ready."

**ELSA:**

I put on Punzie's pink bombshell halter dress and borrowed her pink pumps. Jeez it's like she has a whole closet in there and she took my white hair down. ugh pink is so not my color she jumped out of the car with a pink one shoulder dress and she slipped on her platform heels. "K I'm ready let's hurry before something happens." Jack followed us into the party. "Jack, you check the bathrooms and Punzie, you check the bedrooms." I ordered "I'll go look around the house." they nodded and left. I saw Merida on the dance floor and went over and danced with her to ask her if she saw Anna but she was clearly drunk. Merida talked me into a drink or two and spent a while on the dance floor. Jack and Punzie found me and laughed,

"Hey nice moves!" Jack yelled.

"Well at least ain't twerking like some people." I laughed while pointing at Merida she was obvioiusly really drunk.

"Well cmon we're going up stairs." Punzie said.

I followed them up the stairs and past by a door "wait i heard something."

"No... im not ready." I heard a girls voice on the other side.

"Cmon Anna, I know you want to, it could be a first for both of us." a guy said. Anna!

"Hans stop! I said no!" Anna yelled.

I opened the door and found Hans trying to take Anna's shirt off or what looked like a shirt. They both looked towards me.

"Elsa help me... you were right, I shouldn't have went to this stupid party!" Jack ran to Hans and punched him off of Anna, I grabbed my shoe and threw it at his face and Punzie grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it against his head. I kicked him in the balls to finish it off.

"Stay away from my sister!" I yelled and grabbed Anna. As we were walking out of the house Hans punched Jack in the face and that made him fall to the ground. "JACK!" Punzie and I exclaimed simultaneously Hans smiled and started to walk away. Oh no, I am not letting him win. I gave Anna to Punzie and went over to Hans,

"Hey Hans" I said in my sweet voice

"Sup" he said while smiling

"Come here I gotta tell you something." Punzie and Anna looked at each other weird

"What's that huh, babe?" he said bringing his face closer to mine. Close enough for me to head butt him.

"Holy shiz!" Punzie, Anna, and Jack said at the same time.

"Well I had my share of fun tonight anyone else ready to leave?" I turned around to their shocked faces, "... what?"


	4. CHAPTER 4: FIGURE SKATING

**ANNA:**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was crazy and I looked like a total slut "ugh I look terrible." I said out loud.

"I told you that you shouldn't have went but you did anyways." Elsa said to me in disappointment.

"You don't tell me what to do and your not always right, just this time your right but just stop trying to tell me how to live my life." I said angrily. I knew Elsa was always right. She's just so perfect it's not even fair, like at snowboarding, ice skating, homework, and being responsible and stuff. I'm the little sister she always has to take care of, but not this year, I can make my own decisions. hmph.

"Okay well good night and there's some brownies in the fridge if you want." Elsa said as she climbed into bed.

I sighed "Elsa..."

"Yeah?" she replied before turning off the lamp

"Umm... thanks for coming to the party and saving me." I said.

She smiled "I'd do anything to make sure your safe. kk nights" she said.

"Good night." I said while getting my pajamas.

**ELSA:**

I woke up at 10 a.m. to get ready for the ice skating practice with Jack, well he would just be watching me "Ok lets see" I tossed on a pair of skinny jeans threw on a batwing off the shoulder top and put on a dark blue beanie. Put my hair in a side braid, slipped on my converse, grabbed my skates and my blue custom made figure skating dress. It was a present from mom and dad.

"Hey anna i'm gonna go practice ice skating today k?" I whispered.

"Okay." she said sleepily

"You doing okay?" I asked while she covered her head with her blanket.

"I'm fine, I just thought he was different, but no he's just another stupid guy."

"I'm sorry Anna things will be okay."

"Wait where are you going you don't need to be there till 3." she looked at the clock that read 11.

"Yea but Punzie wanted to go shopping before we went." I answered while opening the door.

"Bye!"

"Byeee, stay out of trouble while I'm gone." I said

I left the house and jumped into Punzie's car, and saw Jack sitting in the back. I looked to Punzie then to him and back to [unzie. "Umm..." I started "Sorry jack was just at my house and yeah." she said "No it's cool." I said and tossed my bag in the back.

"So where do you guys go shopping?" jack asked.

Me and Punzie looked at each other "FOREVER 21!" we shouted at the same time.

I laughed and Punzie drove out of my driveway.

As we went in Jack followed in embarrassment "Wouldn't this look great on Jack?" I held up a sweetheart floral dress and laughed. Punzie giggled and grabbed the dress out of my hands

"Nope but it'll look great on me" she said.

"C'mon lets find you something." she grabbed my wrist and pulled me deeper into the store. She threw clothes on me that were so weird. I came out of the dressing room with a neon green dress Jack laughed at me and Punzie just threw another pile of clothes at me. I came out with a bunch of weird clothes on, all of which Jack laughed at. And Punzie was off finding more clothes. The last time I came out I wore a floral buster high low dress

"Wow" Jack said and I blushed.

"No laugh?" I joked.

"Nope not this one." He stared at me "ummm..."

Punzie came from behind a clothes rack "omg, I am so buying that for you." she exclaimed breaking the awkward silence. Jack cleared his throat

"Ummm... it's almost 3, we better start heading out." he told Punzie

"Okay, go take the dress off and give it to me , I'll wait in line and you can go change." she told me,

"Oh, okay thanks Punzie." I changed and walked with Jack to meet with Punzie.

**AT THE ICE SKATING RINK:**

"Bye have fun! See you guys in an hour!" Punzie said to me and Jack as she drove away.

"Okay so lets go inside." Jack said while grabbing his keys out.

"Coach kinda trusts me so yea I have an extra key" he unlocked the doors.

"Oh cool," I looked inside "Nice" I walked to the bleachers and pulled out my skates.

"So this is what figure skaters wear." he held up my short figure skating dress "I should watch figure skating more often."

I snatched it out of his hands "Ha-ha, gimme that" he laughed and helped me onto the ice. Okay lets see start with something easy I tried an attitude and an arabesque.

"Is that all you got?" Jack yelled from the bleachers. "

Really? Watch this!" I did an axel jump and a butterfly jump.

"That's what i'm talking about" he shouted

I laughed "Okay now watch this" I started a double jump but I fell on my butt. "Ouch" I said trying to get up by myself but Jack came in and helped me up.

"You okay?" he asked he looked straight at me with those beautiful blue eyes, i didn't notice that i was spazing "Hello? Anybody home" he joked

"Oh" I cleared my throat "Um... yeah I'm fine" I replied as I dusted off my jeans.

"You want me to skate with you?" he asked "I could totally beat you." he got out went to the boys locker room and brought his skates.

"I highly doubt that you could ever beat me." I said while tossing my braid back.

"Yea watch this" he just skated while making weird hand motions

"That's not figure skating that's being an idiot." I shouted from across the rink.

"Are you saying I'm not a good figure skater?" he asked sarcastically and over dramatically gasped.

He skated towards me but he went to fast and couldn't stop "oh, shoott" he said as he collided into me. We laughed, "Nice going Frost." I said, still laughing. Then I realized that he's on me, we stopped laughing. _don't look at his eyes, don't look, don't... shit. H_is eyes were so beautiful you could get lost in them so fast. He tucked one of my hair's behind my ear he came in close to me ear. I hope he can't feel my heart beating. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" he said teasingly. I smiled and said "Tease" loud enough for him to hear. He smirked and I followed him to the Starbucks across the street.

"Hey look there's Punzie." I said pointing to the turned around and he started walking towards her but some guy sat with punzie and kissed her on the cheek "oh no..." I stared at them and looked back at Jack he slowly walked backward while watching the guy and punzie laughing at something the guy said.

I gave jack his hot chocolate and took him back to the hockey rink.  
"I'm so sorry Jack." I said trying to find something to say to him, what am I supposed to do? I've never been in this situation.

"You don't have to be sorry." he said looking at his hot chocolate. I took his drink away from him took his hand.

"Jack, your such a sweet guy, I'm sure things will work between you and Punzie." he looked at my hands and didn't meet my eyes. "I hate to see you sad your usually so happy and fun, I don't want you to beat yourself up about this whole thing with Punzie."

Jack looked up at me and grabbed the back of my neck and started to lean towards me. _he's going to kiss me, really, should I, no I shouldn't, I should, no, yes? No Punzie is my friend. I_ thought to myself, I took a deep breath and pulled away Jack looked at me like he was hurt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." he said quickly looking back at the ground.

"Jack it's ok, I know your just hurting right now." I'll tell my mom to pick us up and I'll tell Punzie that you got a ride."

"Could I stay over your house?" he asked hopefully

"Oh umm... sure yeah." I said. Well I guess he could stay at the guest room. We left the skating rink and went to my house.


	5. CHAPTER 5: SLEEPOVER

**ELSA:**

I walked out of the shower and into my bedroom to put my pajamas on. I wore my snow flake shorts light blue tank top and threw on a robe that matched my shorts. I can't believe Jack is staying here and that my mom let him stay here. Anna walked into our room smiling.

"Hey sis!" she said happily.

"Hi" I said trying sounding casual.

"Oh don't try to hide it."she said teasingly.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I started to run my fingers through my platinum blonde hair.

"Elsa! I know you have a major crush on jack!" she bounced up and down her bed.

"Anna, Jack is dating Rapunzel and I respect that." I braided my hair in its usual side braid.

"Oh gosh elsa." she face palmed herself, I laughed

"But just between you and me Jack is sorta cute." I giggled, Anna laughed with me.

"Cute huh?" I turned around. Shit and of course Jack was right there as soon as I said that. I blushed and Anna was just laughing her ass off, i threw my pillow at her so she'd shut up.  
I cleared my throat

"So what do you want." I asked not looking directly at him.

"You guys got a bathroom?" he asked holding up a towel.

"Oh um... yea there's one downstairs." I said pointing down.

"Someone's using that one." he said, here's the thing we have three bathrooms well we had four but the fourth one is under construction. One bathroom was for dad to do his stink business in, the other one is in my mom and dads room and the last bathroom is in my room. I knew my mom wouldn't let him go in their bathroom and one was occupied so great.

"I guess you could use our shower."I pointed towards the bathroom.

He raised a brow "Okay..." he walked toward the bathroom and paused. "Oh and yea I know I'm cute." he grinned and closed the door before I could throw my pillow at him, instead it it hit the bathroom door.

"He's taking a shower in your bathroom Elsa." Anna teased.

"You're such a child sometimes." I rolled my eyes.

"Me a child? No" she said sarcastically, I laughed and stood up to get a snack from the kitchen.

I finished eating my snack and started heading back into my room. I sat on my bed and checked out some vines, Jack came out with nothing but a towel on. Oh hot damn, seriously he's making this way more difficult than it should be.

"Hey Elsa do u guys have any clothes I could use?" He asked, I didn't realize that I was staring. Way to go Elsa...

"Hello anyone home?" He laughed and waved his hands in front of my face.

"Oh sorry umm..." I blushed, that was embarrassing he just caught me checking him out. Ok don't panic play it cool. Cool okay I got this.

"Yea you can borrow my dad's clothes." I motioned him to follow me to the laundry room.

"Here you go." I gave him a black t-shirt and some plaid pants

"I love your dad's pajamas" he said sarcastically "Can I use those?" He pointed to the pair of basketball shorts behind me. Without warning he reached over me and grabbed the shorts brushing his body against mine. He quickly moved back, my face was even more red then,

"um..." I cleared my throat "sure you can use those." I walked out of the room so he could change.

He came out drying his hair. "Okay I'm good thanks." He said as we walked back upstairs.

"Yea no problem." I said fiddling with my hair. We stopped at the guest room door

"Okay, well goodnight." I smiled and started to walk away.

"Hey elsa." He called after me.

"Yea?" He walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifted his head off my shoulder and kissed me on the... forehead... yes, the forehead. Not the lips... THE FOREHEAD...

"Thanks, for everything." He smiled down at me. His hands were still around my waist. He leaned down with his eyes closed and I started to lift my head up to meet his

"Hi sis." Anna was leaning against the wall a few feet away from us. Damnit, we quickly pulled away from each other, I was so close to my first kiss.

Anna raised her eyebrow "Sorry for ruining the moment but dad said lights out so yea."

"Well um goodnight, Elsa." He said, I gave into his beautiful eyes and smile.

"Yea, good night Jack." He smiled and walked back towards the guest room.

"G'night anna." He said while holding his fist out to her for a fist bump.

"Good night" she smiled at him and said "you know my sister is single."

"Anna!" I yelled, I was already embarrassed enough Jack laughed

"I know" he looked back at me "and I find that very hard to believe." And with that he closed the door.

"And you said you didn't like him." Anna teased as we walked back to our room

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to our room.

"He was only thanking me that's all" but I knew it was way more than that.

"Sure, with a kiss!" Anna teased and made little kissy lips.

"Ha-ha very funny, good night Anna." I rolled my eyes and turned off the lights

"Good night... Ms. Frost." Anna laughed to herself and I flung one of my rubber bands at her "ow"

"


	6. CHAPTER 6: PUNZIE CHEATS

**ELSA: **

Ugghhhh... Monday great, I looked at my clock it said 6:30. Eh five more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. I buried my head under my soft white pillow.

"Elsa..." is someone calling me? "Elsa" hmmmm... maybe not "ELSA!" Anna yelled

"What the-" I started but fell off my bed. What the heck, oh shit i looked at the clock on my bed. 7:20 "Oh shoot" I said brushing my self off.

"You got ten minutes or we're leaving without you." she said as she walked down the hall.

"We?" I said out loud oh yeah Jack. I rubbed my eyes "Uggghhhh... oh school how I hate you." I walked to my closet and put on my white skinny jeans, a flowing light blue tank top, and a silver beanie. I grabbed my school bag and pulled on my socks. I looked outside, "Well guess I'm wearing a scarf today." I grabbed a silver scarf to match my beanie and headed out to the front to meet up with Anna and Jack.

"Well you look nice." Jack said he sat in the drivers seat and anna sat in the back

"Ok Elsa you called shot gun right?" Anna lied and winked at me while pointing to Jack. I threw my bag in the backseat and Jack opened my door from the inside

"Thanks." I said avoiding eye contact. I put on my black converse and buckled up.

"Everybody ready for a fun day at school." Jack asked sarcastically.

"A fun day at school?" I asked "there is no such thing." Jack laughed and started driving toward the school.

**PUNZIE:**

p: jack when you coming to school?  
p: jack?  
p:hellooo?  
p: okay... txt me back when you can k bye.

Why isn't he answering my texts or my calls and emails, omg what if he knows... I fiddled with my thumbs and twirled my long blonde hair.

"Hey i don't feel right doing this to Jack." I turned to Flynn Rider.

"Blondie, things will be fine." he said holding me by my waist.

"But what if he finds out and..." I started,

"Don't worry you were getting bored with him anyways right?" he said looking at me in the eyes gosh they were a deep brown unlike Jack's icy blue ones. "Don't you think you could use a little more fun in your life." he did make a point Jack never let me do anything fun.

"I guess your right." I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**JACK:**

"This is gonna be the best day of my life! my li-i-i-i-i-iffe" me, Anna and Elsa sang all together to the best day of my life by the american authors. I laughed and hopped out of the car and walked around to Elsa's door before she could open it herself I opened it for her.

"Thank you." she smiled and nodded to me.

"Hey what about me?" Anna asked she sat in the back waiting for me to open her door. "You know just because you got a major crush on Elsa doesn't mean she's the only gal you gotta be a gentleman to." Anna exclaimed I blushed and walked over to open the door for Anna. "Well thank you, you shouldn't have." she told me as she walked out of the car I laughed

"Drama queen." I said loud enough for Elsa to hear "pfftt..." she held in her laughed and covered it with a cough.

"Ok so library?" Elsa asked I nodded my head and checked my phone. 4 unread messages from punzie. I sighed and turned off my phone, I didn't bother to read any of them. If I'm gonna talk to her I'm talking to her face to face.

"Don't you think you could use a little more fun in your life?" I heard someone talking in the back of the library. Then I heard Punzie's voice

"I guess your right." I followed her voice and found she was kissing some guy. The same guy from yesterday. Elsa and Anna came from behind laughing at something, but once they saw what I was looking at they froze.

"No, not again." Elsa sighed "Jack we should go."

I looked away from Punzie and that guy. "I guess she wants to see other people." I stared at the ground, and walked out of the library and to my homeroom. I guess it's just for the best.

**ELSA:**

I feel bad for Jack, he's such a sweet guy and I don't think that he deserves to be cheated on. I walked with Punzie to homeroom. We just walked in silence.

"Okay so what's up?" Punzie tried to break the silence.

"Nothing really..." I stared at the floor. punzie sighed

"Okay I know somethings on your mind so just tell me." she tried to comfort me.

"I know..." I said in a small voice, punzie looked puzzled.

"You know what?" she fiddled with her thumbs, I sighed

"About you cheating on jack." I didn't dare look at her, it would just be to much.

"Elsa, I-" she started but O cut her off

"It's fine, I won't get in the way." I looked up at her eyes they were tearing up. "gosh please don't cry or else I'm gonna cry and people are gonna wonder why we were crying." she laughed and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "Hey how bout we go ditch this bogus school and head to the mall." I grinned at her and motioned her to follow me to the car. "Where to?" I asked even though I already knew the answer we smiled at each other and yelled

"FOREVER 21!" I laughed and buckled up. Shopping heals the soul, or at least that's what I think. We left the school as soon as the late bell rang.


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE BREAK UP

**AT FOREVER 21:**

I know I shouldn't be hanging out with Punzie but I can't just leave her on the side right? I just feel bad for her...

"So ummm... do you wanna talk about it?" I asked her, she was on the other side of the clothes rack.

"Not really..." she just stared at the clothes and sighed. "why did you bring me here?" she asked looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at her and she was fiddling with her thumbs again.

"You know that i cheated on jack, so why are you being nice to me?" she stared at her thumbs

"Well, I don't think that I should hate you when it's not even my business, I mean it's between you and Jack and that guy you cheated on jack with." I looked at a blue dress and set it back on the rack.

"Flynn." she stopped playing with her thumbs "his name is Flynn Rider, and he's actually a really nice guy and he makes me happy as a matter of fact." she smiled and walked with me out the store

"As long as you're happy." I smiled at her and we walked to the car in silence.

"Thanks elsa."

"For what?" I started the car

"For my still being my friend even though you know what I did." we hugged at went back to school.

**AT SCHOOL:**

**JACK:**

I can't believe she would do that to me, how could she, what did I do wrong. The bell rang, I left the class and saw Elsa and Rapunzel pull up in the school parking lot. What the hell is Elsa doing with her? Doesn't she know what she did to me. I ran over to Elsa's car.

"Elsa can i talk to you." I looked at Elsa and blocked off Rapunzel.

"Sure, come on Punzie." she motioned her to come with us.

"Alone" I glared at punzie but she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Okay then" Elsa said awkwardly. We walked over to the hallway, out of earshot.**  
**

"Why are you hanging out with her?" I pointed to the car

"Because she's my friend." Elsa crossed her arms and stood her ground. "And there's nothing you can do about it." I glared at her and she glared right back at me. Jeez, this girl doesn't give up

"Fine, but I am not talking to her." Elsa smirked, I just rolled my eyes.

"but I'm officially breaking up with her." I saw her smirk fade away

"Um... when?" she twisted her hair around her finger, one of the things I liked that she did when she was nervous.

"Right now." I walked towards Punzie, but I felt a tug at my arm

"No you can't do this." Elsa tried to stop me but I was practically dragging her. I eventually shook her off and ran over to punzie.

"Rapunzel... it's over." I looked at her, she looked up at me. Elsa was on the ground watching Rapunzel

"Jack just let me-" I walked away from her before she could say anything else.

**RAPUNZEL:**

"Rapunzel... it's over." I heard Jack's voice and looked up. I realized what he just said, he's breaking up with me. I knew this was coming.

"Jack just let me-" he walked away from me before I could finish. I looked back at him and buried my face in my hands. I heard the car door open and close. I felt elsa put a hand on my shoulder, she had a pained smile on her face. Her arms were stretched out for a hug. I hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder.

**ELSA:**

After I dropped off Punzie at her house and went home. Anna was in her room doing homework and my parents were off on some business trip. I jumped on Anna's bed and scared her.

"AHHHH!" she screamed I started laughing my butt off.

"Elsa I swear to god." she sat up and threw her eraser at me.

"What is that?" I grabbed her textbook "Are you actually doing homework?" I raised my eyebrow

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." she smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Well today is full of surprises." I walked over to my side of the room and started grabbing my homework out.

"Why what else happened." she asked getting back to her homework.

"Um..." she looked up at me "Jack and Punzie broke up." I frowned and anna stayed silent for a while and all of a sudden she shouted

"YEESSSS!" she jumped up and down on her bed

"What the hell Anna, our friend just got dumped." I looked at her weirdly

"Yeah but now you can go out with jack." she was still jumping up and down and dancing like an idiot. I held back a smile

"No Anna, now do your homework." she giggled and sat back down

"Yes sir!" she saluted me


	8. CHAPTER 8: SNOWBALL FIGHT

**ELSA:**

The rest of the school week Puzie didn't come to school and Jack wouldn't really talk much. Thank god it's the weekend. Punzie texts me often and she is still torn about the break up and Jack is always off hiding somewhere. I haven't seen him for at least 4 days. Where is he? I sorta miss him. I looked at my phone no messages, calls nothing. Wait why am I waiting for some guy to call me? I sat up and got dressed. Threw on some skinny jeans, a white blouse and grabbed my jacket. Got my converse and headed to the car.

"Anna I'm going out k?" I yelled out into our room

"K" she was still curled up in her bed.

Okay where could he be maybe at his house, no... Oh how bout the mall. Wait no, too many people there... Oh I got it.

**AT THE HOCKEY RINK:**

"ugh!" I heard jack grunting while he hit the hockey pucks into the goal.  
I tried to close the door quietly but it shut louder than I thought

Jack looked up at me "Whoops, that was louder than I expected." I smiled and Jack grinned. I haven't seen that grin in forever.  
I walked toward the entrance to the hockey rink "So you have a pair of extra skates?" I asked, he smiled at me and dropped put his hockey stick to the side. He ran to the locker room and brought out some worn out skates.

"Just be careful." he gave me the skates and I pulled them on my feet and walked out onto the ice.

"Don't worry I think I can handle." I skated towards him in a swift and clean motion.

"Hmm... show off much." he leaned on his hockey stick and raised his brow

"Me? A show off? pfftt..." I gasped sarcastically. I did a change foot spin and looked at him "Ok now im showing off." He laughed, oh how much I missed that sound. He skated towards me but I skated away "Haha, come and get me frostie!" I started to skate away but I tripped over my skate and fell. "Ahhh!" I yelled and landed on my butt I was on the ice laughing. Jack skated towards me and helped me up

"How bout some hot chocolate?" I smiled and skated towards the exit.

We walked into starbucks and the smell of coffee and pastries filled the air. I took off my jacket and waited in line, while Jack went over to the napkins and straws. I ordered our hot chocolates and found Jack with straws behind his ears.

"Weirdo." I grinned and took the straws out. "Elsa!" the lady called out my name and she gave me our hot chocolates.

"Watch out it's hot." Jack exclaimed as we walked out of the store.

"Duh!" I smiled and rolled my eyes

"Elsa arendelle are you giving me sass?" he looked at me surprised.

"I don't know am I?" i grinned at him and took a sip off my hot chocolate all of a sudden I felt a cold sensation strike my back. I turned around and saw Jack holding a snowball. I put down my hot chocolate.

"Jack Frost! I am about to kick your ass." I grabbed some snow and threw it at his head.

"That all you got elsie welsie." he laughed at me and threw more snow balls at me. iIthrew five at him all hitting him in the gut and one at his face.

"In your face!" I laughed and he threw one right at my face. I had to wipe the snow off my eyes, when I opened them he was gone. "Jack?" I was about to look behind me but Jack grabbed me by the waist and shoved the snow in my face.

"Jack!" I giggled and shook some snow off my face I looked up at him he was grinning like an idiot. And still had his hands planted on my waist. I turned around so we were face to face.

"So I better-" Jack leaned in with his eyes closed before I could say anything else, he pulled me closer, my heart was beating so fast that it felt like I was going to explode. I closed my eyes and in what felt like forever, Jack's lips finally met mine. I threw my arms around his neck, it felt like they belonged there. His lips were so cold and soft but left this warm feeling inside. I ran my fingers through his white hair, he was so smooth and gentle I wish it would never end. I pulled back first and had to catch my breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Jack smiled and was breathing heavily. I looked away from him and blushed,

"Wait wait, is Elsa Arendelle blushing." Jack teased, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes "If I didn't know any better I'd say-" he started but I threw a snowball at his face. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into another kiss. Except this one was shorter but still sweet. Jack pulled away and bit his lip "Would you like to go out with me? On a real date?" he asked. I smiled and managed to respond

"Definitely..."


	9. CHAPTER 9: GREAT NEWS

**ANNA:**

"Where is Elsa?" I looked at the clock it read 8 p.m. I took a scoop from my mint chocolate ice cream and heard the front door opeN and close. It's about time she came, jeez what was she doing all day? Elsa walked in with a huge smile on her face she walked over to the fridge and searched for something to eat.

"Well you look awfully happy." I smiled

"What do you mean?" she asked, she was totally smitten.

"Just tell me what happened while you were gone." i was dying to know why she was so happy cause i barely see her like this... ever.

"Nothing..." Elsa looked at the ground and smiled

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." I smirked at her. "just tell me already"

"...Jack" thats all she had to say to get me jumping off my seat.

"JACK!?"

**ELSA:**

"JACK!?" Anna jumped up and down. "Do you like him? Did he ask you out?" she paused and gasped "...did he kiss you yet?" she was asking me a whole bunch of questions I couldn't keep up.

"Woah slow down" I laughed "your so nosy Anna"

"Not my fault for wanting to know about your new boyfriend." she grinned

"He is not my boyfriend..." I tried to not smile, Anna knew I was totally lying.

"Sureeee" obviously she wasn't convinced, but who could blame her I'm a terrible liar.

"Well if you won't tell me I guess I'll just go ask Jack myself." she had her devious smile on

"Ok ok Jack asked me out and-" Anna cut me off with a girlish squeal "I knew it!"

"Can I go on now?" I asked putting my had on my hip, Anna nodded "Ok and... he kissed me."

"He kissed you!?" she jumped up and down

"He kissed me!" I jumped up and down. I don't know why but I was so happy.

"When's the date?" she asked finally after jumping up and down a million times.

"Tomorrow... why?" oh no i hope she doesn't say it please don't say it.

"Because i'm going to pick out your outfit." she smiled brightly at me.  
no she said it

"Damnit..." i whispered

"What was that?" she asked

"Oh nothing, thanks for helping." I smiled innocently. I took a shower and jumped into my soft and comfy bed. "G'night Anna" I turned off my bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, Elsa Frost." she giggled and I threw one of my blue throw pillows at her... she just laughed harder. I smiled, oh gosh Anna, I face palmed myself then went to bed.


	10. CHAPTER 10:ALMOST PERFECT DATE

**ELSA:**

"Elsa you up?" I heard someone whisper. Then I felt a small poke on my arm "Elsa?" I groaned and covered my head with a pillow.  
I heard anna sigh and walk away, ha her attempt to wake me up failed, nice try anna but you just can't- beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp!  
i immediately sat up,

"What the hell was that for?" I saw anna waving the air horn in my face.

"Just be happy I didn't choose the bucket of water to get your butt out of bed." she had her devilish smile on, I just groaned."Ok so Jack called your phone and said that he would pick you up at 1." she went into my closet and started throwing clothes at me.

"That means you only have an hour to get ready." she threw more clothes

"What do you mean an hour its 10 a.m." I grabbed my clock. "I slept in that late?!" I scratched my head, wow I was knocked out ha. Anna nodded and shoved me towards the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah you overslept okay now go change."

"Jeez someones bossy." she stuck her tongue out and I laughed as I walked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, and examined the clothes anna picked out for me, some looked really weird and uncomfortable. I didn't even know I had most of these clothes in my closet. I decided to just let her do my hair and I'd pick out the outfit. So I pulled on my comfy black leggings and my light blue oversized sweater that says 'never stop dreaming' and has a little mickey head shape on it. Anna eyed my outfit

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously? You could've at least put on a skirt." she crossed her arms.

"Ugghh, if I put on some make-up will you stop?" she smiled and nodded. I swiped on some mascara and a put on my eos lip balm. anna just made my hair into soft curls. I grabbed my brown cross body bag and started to put on my dark blue vans.

"So does punzie know yet?" Anna asked me while I put on my other shoe.

"ummmm... no, not exactly." I stared at the floor, I know that it's wrong of me for not telling her. I just think that it's too soon to tell her. I felt my phone buzz,

j: bring your ice skates  
e: why?  
j:now that's a secret  
j:k i'm on my way to pick you up see ya.

I smiled and grabbed my white ice skates.

"Jack's taking you to go ice skating?" Anna pipped up.

"I'm guessing." I shrugged and smiled to myself.

**JACK:**

"Okay" I woke up, I sniffed around and then smelled myself. Ugghhh, I smell like a sewer. Better take a shower so I don't smell like this with Elsa.

"so what to wear... nope... nope... nope..." I threw my clothes behind me and realized that I didn't need to look really fancy"...wait what am I doing I'm a guy" so I just pulled on my dark wash jeans and I put on my gray and white stripped shirt on. Grabbed my blue hoodie and put on my black converse and headed out. I texted Elsa to bring her skates and drove to pick her up, this is gonna the best date ever.

**ANNA:**

I waited with Elsa downstairs until Jack came to pick her up, I only waited with her so that I could embarrass her in front of Jack. I'm the greatest sister ever. I heard the door bell ring and Elsa looked at me. She slowly got up from the couch, trying to be cautious ,but i jumped over the couch and ran to the door to beat her there.

"Anna don't you dare!" she yelled after me

"Too slow elsa!" I laughed and stopped running when I saw jack talking to our dad. Elsa ran straight into me. "AHHHHHHH!" we screamed as we fell. We both were laughing on the floor. Then she saw dad and Jack talking, she was not laughing then... but I wasss.

"Hey elsa looks like someone beat me to scaring away Jack." I giggled and Elsa elbowed my side. "ouch."

**ELSA:**

Oh no I hope my dad likes Jack. Please don't scare him away, please don't.

"Well I appreciate you for asking to take my daughter out on a date. Not much young men do that now days." my dad smiled at me "You're lucky Elsa." Jack smiled

"Sir I'm pretty sure I'm the one that's lucky." Jack looked at me and I blushed.

"Okay well make sure she doesn't get hurt or do anything like she just did a moment ago with Anna." my dad laughed with Jack and I just grinned. oh wait anna, I almost forgot she was still there. No Anna please don't, don't...

"Hey you. Yeah you, frostie boy." she smirked and talked to Jack "You better take care of my sister cause if you break her heart I will break your face, get it? got it? GOOD." she was all up in his face and looked so serious. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yup got it." Jack nodded and stepped back a little from anna, saluting in the process. I walked towards Jack and he held my hand.

"Be back by ten young lady." Anna pointed at me and tried to hide her smile. Dad pulled her away

"Okay well have fun and yea you should listen to Anna, Jack." he smiled and they shook hands.

"I promise to keep her safe." he then left the house and walked to the car.

He opened the car door for me, "Wow, my dad was right you are a gentleman." I laughed and got in the car.

He laughed and closed the door "you sound so surprised." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What, pffttt, I so knew you were a gentleman." I said sarcastically

"Sure you did." Jack grinned and drove away from my house.

AT THE ICE SKATING RINK:

"Ms. Arendelle, you are probably thinking why I have brought you here, even though it's not the most original date place. We are not here just to skate. We are here for couples night." Jack winked and pulled me inside.

"Oh no." I can't believe he took me here on couples night. This has got to be a joke. jack could tell i had a horrified look on my face.  
he burst out laughing

"you should see your face." he laughed even more. I rolled my eyes.

"Just kidding elsie welsie, we're not that cliche now are we." he motioned me to follow him. Instead of joining the crowd of people there was another rink outside and it was completely empty. Still it was beautiful, there were little lanterns and little lights that twinkled making them look like stars. Better yet it was snowing making it look even more exquisite.

"Jack..." I said while admiring the view. There was nothing I could say that would amount to how beautiful it was

"I know" he came up to me with a hot chocolate. I didn't even know he went to go buy it.

"Sadly there's no music out here so I have to use my phone." he brought out his phone and put on pandora. all about us by owl city and he is we.

after we out on our skates we went on the ice and jack offered his hand and bowed. "Milady, will you skate with me." I laughed

"Why, of course sir." I took his hand and skated outwards. He tried spinning me, I was laughing and I stopped and fell onto him. I looked up at his eyes he was about to kiss me but I pushed him away teasingly.

"Hey frosty want some of this." I puckered up my lips taunting him. He grinned and tried to catch me. I stopped for a second and he skated right into me making us fall.

"AHHHHHH!" we screamed and i was literally laughing my ass off.

"Hahaha... hey I remember this." he laughed and tucked a hair behind my ear and whispered in my ear "do you remember this?" the butterflies in my stomach multiplied as I felt his hot breath against my ear. He helped me up and his beautiful blue eyes starred right into mine "Hey elsa, did I tell you look absolutely gorgeous when your nervous." he chuckled and I blushed

"I am not nervous." I said unconvincingly.

"Oh really?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll prove it to you." I pulled him towards me by grabbing a fist full of his shirt, I leaned in and kissed him softly. When I pulled away he smiled and said "Hmmm... not sure I'm convinced yet, I think you need to do it again." I rolled my eyes and pulled him into another kiss but this time he cupped his hand at the back of my head deepening it. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him back. Jack pulled away knowing that I needed air. We smiled at each other, everything was going perfect.

"Awww hows the lovely couple." Rapunzel was there by herself. Why is she even here?

"Hey punzie I-" i started but she cut me off, why does everyone keep cutting me off!

"So when were you gonna tell me you and Jack were a thing." she said coldly.

"Well-" again, i was cut off but this time it was by Jack.

"It's none of your business rapunzel." Jack shot an icy glare towards her.

"Actually-" "It is my business jack." uggghhhh this conversation feels very one-sided right now.

"No it's not, Rapunzel." jack said.

"CAN I TALK NOW!" I yelled

"and you little bitch stole my boyfriend! I thought you were my friend?!" Rapunzel yelled at me.

"What the hell are you talking about? You guys broke up!" I immediately regretted what I just said. "Punzie no I didn't mean to say that." she started to cry. I grabbed her wrist when she tried to run away. "Punzie what's going on? How did you get here?"

"Nothing" I smelled the alcohol on her breath.

I looked to Jack "We have to help her."


	11. CHAPTER 11: TRYING TO HELP

**A/N: hehe... so you all are probably wondering why i never updated in a really long time. i mean like decades and i am so sorry about that i will try and update more often and trust me it's gonna be good. also thank you to the people who followed my story and your sweet comments. so don't worry i will continue just been pretty busy with some personal stuff and now i'm back :) also did anyone see maze runner like omg newt aka thomas brodie sangster damn that dude is fine... even though he's like 24... but he doesn't even look like it! okay i will shut up right now because you might just skip all this but thanks if you read all this your awesome and if you didn't you know your still awesome lol kk enjoy:D**

**ELSA:**

"Let go of me you stupid bitch." she said struggling to get out of my grip

"Really? I'm the stupid one?" I rolled my eyes, "Jack c'mon look at her."

"I think I'm gonna-" Rapunzel started and hurled on Jack's feet before she could say anything else.

"ugh gross..." Jack kicked some of the vomit off his shoe. "okay fine I'll help. let's take her home." he grabbed punzie and threw her over his shoulder and she puked again on his back. Jack dropped punzie on the grass.

"Jack you idiot!" I yelled trying to help punzie up.

"She puked on my shoes and my back! We should just call her mom or dad to come get her."

"We can't take her home, her mom will freak and we don't need her doing anything rash." I put one of punzie's arms around me neck and I helped her walk to the car.

"I still don't get why you're helping her, she just called you a bitch earlier and she's a terrible human being." Jack ranted on and on but I wasn't listening, I focused on helping Rapunzel my friend. I came out of the car after I was done getting Punzie in.

"She may have said all those things about me, whether they're true or not, I have to be the good friend I am and help her." i looked to punzie who was knocked out already in the backseat drooling on my sweater. "Look I know it's hard for you to forgive for what she's done... but your happy with me right?" I asked looking into his icy blue eyes

"Of course elsa, every time I'm with you or even think about you I'm happy." I looked to Punzie and back to Jack

"Then if you want me to be truly happy I want you to help me with her." I looked Jack straight in the eyes.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh "Fine..." I pecked Jack on the check and got in the car. "what have I gotten myself into."

**JACK:**

_Why is she even helping Punzie, she doesn't even deserve Elsa's help_. She's lucky to have a friend like Elsa, if I was her I would leave punzie out on the street or give her to her mom."You know you're a pretty damn good friend." I told elsa while driving to Flynn's house.

"I know." she smiled and looked back at Punzie. I sighed,

"You know you don't have to keep checking on her every second." I laughed at her paranoia

"Haha... sorry, just keep thinking she's gonna do something crazy like jump out of the car or something." I shook my head and smiled as we pulled into Flynn's driveway. His room light was on so he should be home. I called him on Punzie's phone and to my surprise he answered at the first ring.

"Babe where are you?" he asked... wait it sounded like he was crying.

"This isn't your babe, it's Jack."  
"Jack you son of a bitch what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?!" he practically shouted angrily at me.  
"Chill, I didn't do anything to her dip shit I'm outside with her right now. And Elsa is currently trying to help your DRUNK girlfriend out of her car." Flynn paused and I looked to Elsa who was attempting to wake Punzie up. Flynn hung up on me and I heard the sound of his fast feet run down the stairs and out the door to me.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Actually that's what I wanted to ask you." I told him.

Flynn sighed "Well you see we-" he started but got cut of by punzie yelling

"YOU LITTLE SLUT GET AWAY FROM ME, BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Punzie bitch slapped Elsa and Elsa finally snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK IT! IM TRYING TO HELP YOUR LITTLE HOPELESS ASS AND ALL I GET IS HATE FROM YOU! WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR CHEATING ON JACK! IF ANYONE'S THE SLUT, YOU ARE!" Elsa yelled, slapped Punzie in the face. Flynn and I, both looked to each other with big eyes and quickly ran over to the 2 girls.

They rolled out of the car and just as Elsa was about to punch Punzie, I grabbed her fist.

"ELSA! STOP!" she unclenched her fist and drew back her hand. Punzie saw her chance and pushed Elsa off of her, both of them got up and just before Punzie could swing Flynn held her back. I went over and held Elsa back. "Don't let her get to you." I whispered in her ear and saw Flynn holding Punzie trying to reason with her. Oh boy he has a lot of explaining to do.


	12. CHAPTER 12: I LOVE YOU?

"soooo..." we were currently in Flynn's house sitting on his couch. Or couches, me and Jack were on one and Punize and Flynn were on the one across. Let's just say, I have never felt more awkward and irritated in my life. I wanted to punch Flynn and Punzie, but comfort them too. I feel so conflictedddd.

"You guys want some coffee?" Flynn asked trying to break the silence.

"What happened to you two?! Why was Punzie out and drunk by herself!?" Jack stood up and yelled "And yes I would like some coffee." And with that he sat down.

"Okay well, you see" Flynn got up to get Jack's coffee. "Punzie was devastated when you broke up with her. She was holed up in her room for days, maybe a week tops." He set down the drink for Jack.

"So your solution was to take her out drinking?" I finally spoke up.

"Not exactly, she was sad and wouldn't talk to me when I picked her up from her house. I practically dragged her out of bed." Flynn laugh lightly. "And when we went to my house, she just laid on my couch. Staring at the ceiling."

"Get to the point Rider." Jack gripped his coffee and was growing impatient by the minute.

"Alright, alright. So finally she spoke. She wanted to do something fun and dangerous." Flynn looked over to Rapunzel who was now sound asleep right beside him. "So I took her out to do all the things she wanted to do, but was to afraid to do. It was fun. We played ding-dong ditch, tagged buildings, broke into places, and went skinny dipping. Please don't call the cops." Flynn realized that almost all those things were illegal.

"We could care less." I bluntly stated. "Continue."

"Then she wanted to go to the bar. At first it was a great idea, but she kept taking shot after shot and eventually she was hammered. I was on the verge of being completely drunk when I lost her." Flynn buried his face in his hands and smoothed back his hair. "But thank god she's okay." He sighed with relief. He actually loves her.

"You love her don't you?" I stared down at the coffee table and I could feel Jack's stare.

"What?" Flynn looked up at me.

"You love her." I stated again, this time looking up to meet Flynn's eyes. "Why else would you do all those things with her? Why would you try to make her feel better?" Flynn remained silent. "It's because you love her." Jack looked back towards the ground in deep thought.

"Yes, I do. I never realized it but I do."

"Okay, but that doesn't make up for the fact that you were irresponsible, both of you." Jack pointed to Flynn and the sleeping Punzie.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not sorry for going out with her. What I am sorry for is her behavior tonight." surprisingly he apologized very nicely. Well to me at least... Jack, not so much. But he let it go anyways.

"Well we're going to leave and Elsa will talk to Rapunzel when she is sober." Jack glared at Flynn and walk away.

"Thank you for your apology and don't do anything stupid when we leave." I smiled at Flynn

"Thanks for being so understanding Elsa. And for helping Punzie out. She probably won't remember any of this in the morning so don't stress about your guys fight," Flynn smiled back and I stood up to leave.

"Yea hopefully." And with that I walked to meet Jack at the car. Before we got in Jack stopped me.

"You know how you said that Flynn loves Punzie?" Jack had his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, he went through all this trouble to make her happy. Well she was happy then she got drunk." I laughed awkwardly.

"What did you do to find me?" Jack asked.

"I went to look for you. You weren't talking to me and I needed to see if you were okay. I needed to see how I could make you smile and make you-"

"Happy?" Jack finished my sentence and it hit me like a bus "Do you love me?"

My eyes widened and I found myself speechless... Do I? "I... Uhhh..." I looked down to my shoes and fiddled with my finger. "I don't know..." I looked up to Jack who looked confused and slightly hurt. But that was the truth... I don't know if I love him.

BACK AT ELSA'S HOUSE:

Jack dropped me off and gave me a kiss good-bye. We both just agreed to drop the whole "I love you ." thing for now. Who new first dates were so crazy. It was about 12 when I got home. I walked int the house and went to get ready for bed. I found Anna waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Where were you young lady? You are 2 hours late!" She shout whispered since our parents were asleep.

"A lot of things happened." I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat down next to her.

"Oooo spill." Anna stopped her parenting and went into teen gossip mode.

"Well we saw punzie and she bombarded out date and we spent most of the night at Flynn's house." I took a sip of water and sighed.

"Wow... and I thought my first date was bad. Yours was a catastrophe." Anna exclaimed

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"Are you okay though?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just the one thing bothering me is that Jack asked me... if I love him..." I gulped more water

"And you said, yes I'm assuming." I shook my head. "You said no?!"

"No I didn't say no. I said... I don't know..." I got up and put the bottle in the fridge.

"Wait so you told Jack Frost that you don't know if you love him... Everyone loves him." Anna looked at me confused. "Did he say he loved you?"

I just realized I never asked him.. "Uh no... I never asked." Anna face palmed herself, "You guys are hopeless."she threw her hands in the air and went to her room to sleep. Does he love me?


End file.
